Modern putters may provide alignment markings disposed thereon for assisting the golfer in determining the alignment of the putter head when lining up a putt.
In an ideal putting motion, the strike face of the putter head will contact the ball at an angle orthogonal to that of the determined putting line. This ensures that the ball travel is in the intended direction.
Alignment markings are generally arranged on the upper surface of the putter head so that the golfer can inspect the putter head alignment while holding the putter in a typical fashion. The markings are usually defined along a centre line extending across the surface of the putter head. The aforementioned alignment markings provide a limited indication of the strike face alignment.
It may be advantageous if assistance to a golfer could be improved.